


Shatter Me then Love Me

by Setsuro_Mei



Series: From Life to Death, For Now and Forever [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hints at Mental Insanity, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love, M/M, Rape, but it's really two geniuses battling it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuro_Mei/pseuds/Setsuro_Mei
Summary: Light knew it. This was the end. There was nothing left for him in this reeking cell. He was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up like a pig. There was no motion allowed, not even the slightest. He could hear Ryuk chuckling softly behind him, but he paid it no mind. It was over, done. Kira had lost.L watched as Light, no -Kira- lay bounded. There was a slight pain in his chest that thrummed, but there was nothing left that he could do. Yes, the man in front of him was his first friend, but he was also Kira, a mass serial killer. And there was no forgiving the taking of innocent lives that Light had done to protect himself. L gave out a sigh. It was over. Kira had lost, and L had won.It was time for the victor and loser to reap what they had sowed.





	Shatter Me then Love Me

Light knew it. This was the end. There was nothing left for him in this reeking cell. He was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up like a pig. There was no motion allowed, not even the slightest. He could hear Ryuk chuckling softly behind him, but he paid it no mind. It was over, done. Kira had lost.

L watched as Light, no -Kira- lay, bounded. There was a slight pain in his chest that thrummed, but there was nothing left that he could do. Yes, the man in front of him was his first friend, but he was also Kira, a mass serial killer. And there was no forgiving the taking of innocent lives that Light had done to protect himself. L gave out a sigh. It was over. Kira had lost, and L had won.

_It was time for the victor and loser to reap what they had sowed._

* * *

 

Light had no idea how long it had been, how many days had passed. He was barely given any food and water. They were barely keeping him alive. 

 _They are going to kill me before they even issue the death sentence._ Light thought blithely.  _I don't even know how many people know that I am Kira. They would be stupid to tell the entire public about how Kira killed._

A sudden slam of the cell doors jolted him out of his reverie. Bright light heavily dampened through the pitch-black blindfold. The softest of footsteps were heard. The sound was quiet, which meant that the person who entered was barefoot. 

"L?" Light muffled through the gag. 

There was no response, the silence heavy over Light's ears. 

Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped away from his eyes, and L's face filled his vision vividly. Both stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the depths of the other's orbs. 

Light could detect the challenge that was poised in L's eyes. L smirked, dark and dangerous. Light's stomach burned. His blood pumped through his veins, and his eyes gleamed in response. 

"Kira, a good game that you played. But may the spoils go to the victor."

Light narrowed his eyes before he smiled, his lips stretched thin and wide around the silk. The smallest hint of blood dripped down, but neither party paid any heed to it.

L reached around and tugged it loose, letting it rest against Light's collarbone. Light grinned, moving his jaw around. 

"You want to play a different game,  _L_?" His voice was husky and rough from months of disuse and lack of water, but he ignored the pain. 

L just chuckled. "Yes. A game to see how long it takes for me to break your mind, Kira."

And instantly, Light understood. This was a new game between two geniuses; one a detective, the other a mass murderer. This was his punishment. To be tortured and destroyed as a pet by the one who made him lose his throne of a god. Light grinned. His life might actually be worth the effort now.

_I wonder how long it will take for you to break._

_I wonder how long it will take for you to break me._

Ryuk laughed.  _Looks like my precious human isn't done yet._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
